The Adventures of Copycat!
by Kiki Rocket
Summary: What if Team Rocket invades Saffron City again? What if they kidnap Copycat girl this time? ... What if they train her to be a Team Rocket Member?
1. Chapter One: Waking Up to be Kidnapped

**Author Notes/Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon, or Copycat girl or any of the Team Rocket members or Team Rocket in general. However I do own the plot (methinks). Mmkay? Oh yeah, beware of guns, foul language, and bloodshed. This gets pretty dark. :3

**The Adventures of Copycat**

By: LilyChan

**Chapter One**:

Waking Up to be Kidnapped and Blood Shed

The little girl with the red locks in two French braided pigtails woke up in her room. The room had a PC in the corner that had all her secrets. Next to it was a desk along with a blue tall bookshelf which was filled with Pokemon books and magazines. Her wooden and perfectly carved dresser was next to the tall blue bookshelf. There were two pictures on the wall next to the dresser. One of them was a pretty picture of a Pokemon which looked like it was feeling good. The other one was the same, but it was much bigger in length. There was a Jigglypuff doll sitting right underneath the bigger picture. You could tell it was a doll because of its lifeless eyes and inactivity to be animated. The floor was of tiles of golden yellow and wood. The Jigglypuff doll was next to the stair case that led downstairs. There was a mat for when someone came up the stairs, they would place their feet on it. There were a couple of plants that was near the other corner of the room. In the middle of the room, however, the little girl kept a big orange like colored carpet. On it was a big screen TV with a SNES hooked up. Near the SNES, there was another Pokemon doll. This one was of a Pikachu. It was staring towards the little girl's bed of which she woke up on. She was wearing a red nightgown that matched her hair. It went to her knees.

"Doduo!" her bird Pokemon cried as she saw her trainer wake up. The little girl smiled, and opened her mouth, only to do the same. "Doduo!" she repeated.

"Caroline!" she heard her mother cry.

"Caroline!" she repeated. It wasn't her fault that she mimics other people and creatures. It's just what she likes to do.

"Stop mimicking me and come down here for breakfast!" her mother yelled angrily. "Stop mimicking me and come down here for breakfast!" the girl repeated.

"Young lady, I am not in the mood! Come down here, NOW!" she yelled, even louder. The little girl figured not to toy with her. Instead of ending up getting her butt grounded again, she tossed the covers off, put on her matching house shoes, and started to slowly walk down the stairs.

Her house was quite small. There was an orange refrigerator with the sink and stove by it. On the stove were there skillets. One was the sizzling bacon and the other was the deliciously smelling eggs that were scrambled. The other skillet had eggs that weren't scrambled, but they were that were sunny side up – just like how her father likes them. Next to it was where her mother kept the fine china whenever her mother or father brought in important guests as well as the cabinet for keeping the other and regular dishes they use everyday. Next to the chest, there was a small trashcan. The little girl would often wonder how it manages to keep all the trash in there, yet still have room. There was a window and a gap between the trashcan and the TV set. Next to the TV set was the same plant she had in her own room. There was also a mat leading to the upstairs. There were two other plants just like the one she has on opposite corners. In the middle of the room was another orange carpet. The tiles were the same as her room, golden yellow and wooden. On the carpet was the dining table. It was quite large for the small family she has, but she doesn't complain. At least her parents' friends and important guests have a place to sit, converse and eat. There were four blue chairs that were out. Caroline knew they had treated their Chansey like a human so, again, she didn't complain much. Some company is better then none. The wooden table had a tablecloth, but it looked like it was too small to be on there. However, her mother didn't care. She loved how it looked.

Her mother was short and very traditional looking, what Caroline loathes to be. She had on her white apron with her red simple dress that she wears everyday. Her mother wasn't fat or anything. She was very slender and had her hair up in a bun, in order to keep her long brownish-black locks out of the way. Her father on the other hand, was also very plain and average. He was fat, and stout with a large bald spot. His hair (or what was left) was on both sides of his head and he was wearing his lounge clothes; a white stretched tank top and shorts. Caroline thanks her lucky stars that he doesn't wear anything that shows his stomach. She has a reputation to keep! The Pokemon, Chansey, was helping her mother making breakfast. "Chansey!" the Chansey said happily as she set the table. The father was very eager for his wife and Chansey's cooking. He rubbed his hands in delight as Chansey placed his breakfast plate on the table, "Yum! Bacon and eggs!" he said happily.

Caroline had a grumpy look on her face, but as soon as her father said what he did, she rubbed her hands the same way and said, "Yum! I love bacon and eggs!" just as eager. However she went back to her grumpy state as she took her seat across from her father. She placed her elbow in order to put her hand on her face to keep it up and off the table. "Caroline, you know it's rude to put your elbows on the table!"

"Caroline, you know it's rude to put your elbows on the table!" she repeated. Her mother gave her a look that said that she wasn't too pleased. Caroline did what she was told and placed her forehead on the table. "Ugh…what's for breakfast, Mom?" she asked in her grumpy state. Her mom pointed to her father's plate as he was eating of what was left of it. "We're having bacon and eggs. Would you like some?" "We're having bacon and eggs. Would you like some?" as the girl nodded.

"_I don't think she'll ever break that habit._" Her mother thought as she sighed. She turned to the cabinet to get a plate for her daughter when she heard a knock on the door. "Caroline, could you get that?" her mother asked as she started to put some eggs on the plate. "Caroline, could you get that?" as the little girl got up to the door. "Oh! Do you want scrambled or sunny side up, dear?" "Oh! Do you want scrambled or sunny side up, dear? I want scrambled, Mom." She said as she turned the knob to the door. She was starting to mutter to herself how oblivious her mother was to her likes and dislikes. However, since she is the infamous Copycat of Saffron City, this visitor is about to get an unpleasant one unless they brought her a Poke Doll. She smiled mischievously as she pulled the door back.

Behind the door was a Team Rocket member who obviously was a low level one. "Give me all your rare Pokemon!" he yelled at her. "Give me all your rare Pokemon!" she started to yell back like him. "Stop mimicking me!" "Stop mimicking me!" "You're asking for it, you stupid kid!" "You're asking for it, you stupid kid!" "Alright that's it! I'm going to kill you!" "Alright that's it! I'm going to kill you!" The Team Rocket member was obviously teed off and grabbed the girl by the arm. She screamed as her parents finally turned to her attention.

"Oh no!" her mother cried as she dropped the plate. Her father started to get up, but he ended up knocking the table over. "Let go of my little girl!" he said, in a threatening voice. "Let go of my little girl!" she repeated, except it was slightly off for she was terrified. "Shut up!" he said as he tugged her. "Shut up!" she repeated. The Team Rocket member brought out a gun and pointed it to her head. "If you repeat me one more time, I'll blow your damn brains out!" "If you repeat me one more time, I'll blow your damn brains out!"

The Team Rocket member was going to pull the trigger when he heard a woman's scream. "NO! Don't shoot her!" He looked up and he saw what he assumed to be the Mom, and she was crying. "Then tell your damn daughter not to fucking repeat me!" he yelled at her. She backed up a little, trying to hide the rare Chansey. "Caroline, dear, please don't mimic him…" she said somewhat calmly. Caroline was quivering with fear and astonishment.

The Chansey was scared but knew when to stay quiet. "Chansey…" she whispered with fear. "Now give me all your goddamn Pokemon."

"No. You can't have our Pokemon." She said still pretty calm. The Team Rocket member smiled. "Then I'll take your pretty little daughter." The mother didn't respond. "Mom, save me!" Caroline cried. The mother still didn't say anything and didn't move.

Caroline started to cry as her mother still didn't say anything. "_This could be the chance! The chance to get that stupid mimicking habit of out her… Team Rocket will teach her…_" her mother contemplated. Her father finally decided to charge after the Team Rocket member by trying to literally body slam him while he set his little girl free. But as he was running, Caroline would never forget, everything went quiet and slow when a gunshot was echoing in her brain and the household. "_Dad…_" her thoughts were in frenzy when she saw him fell. He was quivering and blood was forming a pool below him.

"Daddy…DADDY!" she yelled as she tried to get to his aid, but due to the Team Rocket member's strength she couldn't get to him.

Her mother didn't do anything. She just stood there and looked on the floor, still protecting the Chansey. The member laughed evilly, obviously proud of what he just did. "You, little girl, are coming with me. Since your mom doesn't care for you enough." He said as he licked the side of her head. Her mom was still staring… while her father was dying in the pool of blood. "Mother…don't just stand there! Help me!" she yelled as he started to exit the scene. Tears were pouring out of her eyes as the member dragged her.

She was yelling as the member kept trying to make her quiet by placing his hand over her mouth. Of course, she bit him in order to break free from his grip, but his fellow comrades had more strength. Before she realized it, she was already out of Saffron City and heading towards Team Rocket HQ somewhere in Viridian City, hidden. "Father…" she thought sadly as they knocked her out with a lead pipe.

"That outta keep you quiet. Stupid Girl." Said one of the Team Rocket members. The last picture she had in her mind was that of her family…smiling… seeing her after a long day of mimicking and irritating people in school and as one tear slightly went down her cheek…

**Ending Notes: **Yes, I realize this very similar to The Adventures of Kiki Rocket! But…I needed something to work on as I gather my thoughts together. ;; It's not my fault…and it's not my fault that this fic is dark. Blame my dreams. ;; Oh yeah, don't expect me to update fast unless I'm in a good writing mood. ..; I'm not consistent when I should be. Anyway, I hope you liked this dark chapter. Yes it's going to lighter eventually, but I need to work on my angst-ness before I start working on the lightness. Well, you'll find the lightness. XD;; I can't stand all dark fics. ;; Anyway, please review. :3 I'd so appreciate it.


	2. Chapter Two: Training for COOKIES?

-1**Author Notes/ Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokemon. I don't own anything, but the plot and original characters. :3 Sorry, punks. (Although I'm not quite sure why you would want to…)

**The Adventures of Copycat!**

By: Lily Chan

**Chapter Two:**

Training for Cookies?

The little girl fell unconscious since the Team Rocket member had knocked her out. She woke up in the back of a wooden wheelbarrow with the other obviously kidnapped children. The violent haired one, whose hair was in a ponytail, looked at Caroline, and started to speak, "Where did you come from?" she asked. It was pretty obvious that Caroline was crying because of her mother's betrayal and red, puffy eyes. "Where did you come from?" she repeated. Apparently her fame as Copycat didn't make it very far. The girl gave Caroline a strange look. "Why did you repeat me?" "Why did you repeat me?" "Can you please stop that?" "Can you please stop that?" "Please?" Caroline decided to stop. She really wasn't in the mood and she did the repeating out of habit.

The violet haired little girl decided to try again. "Where did you come from?" "I came from Saffron City." Caroline said under her breath, but the girl caught it. "I come from Fuchsia City." she said with a small smile. Caroline didn't feel like smiling. "Did your mom give you up?" Caroline bitterly asked. The girl was taken aback, and a sad expression appeared on her face. Caroline didn't realize that she had struck a chord, but she didn't see nor want to care. "My mother was dead after I was born." the girl said sadly. Caroline looked down at the moving ground. "What happened?" Caroline asked. "I don't know. Daddy said that I was a cursed child." the girl explained. Caroline didn't budge. She just watched the road go on behind them. The girl didn't keep going, so she decided to be quiet.

"So…what's your name?" she asked finally. "_I'm _Caroline, the copycat of Saffron City!" Caroline said, finally looking up at the girl. "Haven't you heard of me?" The girl was clueless and shook her head. "No…we don't travel much…" Caroline mentally slapped her forehead. "So what's your name?" Caroline asked. The girl smiled slightly at this random act of kindness and chirped. "I'm Lilac!" she said happily, as if it's a name to be proud of. Before Caroline opened her mouth, there was a masculine voice behind them. "What a stupid name. To be named after soap."

Caroline turned around while Lilac looked behind Caroline. Caroline had this urge to mimic him, but she wanted to try and control it since she WAS in a dangerous area. Sadly it was to no avail. "What a stupid name. To be named after soap." The boy was shorter then the girls, as they usually are and he had brown hair that was too long. In fact, if it wasn't for his deep voice (for a 7 year old), they would've mistook him for a girl. "Stop mimicking me, you stupid girl!" "Stop mimicking me, you stupid girl!" "Caroline! Please don't mimic him!" Lilac pleaded. It was obvious she was scared, for someone from a tough town like Fuchsia City. Caroline gave her a not too pleased look as the boy's temper rose. "I hate copycats, especially you!" he said to her.

Caroline turned back, and that immediately stopped her from mimicking him from that moment on. "Well, I'm not like those _amateur _copycats. I'm the real thing! I'm the infamous copycat from Saffron City!" she said as she pointed to herself, proudly. Lilac hid behind Caroline as she praised herself, nodding away. The boy snorted. "I don't care. Just don't mimic me. I hate that. You're like my stupid sister." Caroline gave him a snide look and continued her conversation with Lilac.

Finally, the wheelbarrow stopped. Soon there were cries of wanting to go home around them. The Team Rocket members were cursing at them to get them to stop. Caroline watched as one member grabbed the boy. The boy was fighting them every step of the way. He was doing everything pretty much imaginable in order to break free. She was staring at him, lost in space, but she was brought back to earth when she heard Lilac scream behind her. Next thing she knew, she was being carried by a fat Rocket grunt.

"Upsey daisy!" he said gruffly. "Upsey daisy!" Caroline repeated. The grunt decided to ignore that and proceeded to the entrance of the Team Rocket HQ in Viridian City.

-----

Inside the dark HQ of Team Rocket, Giovanni was planning his possibly biggest scheme. Of the month, that is. He was sitting in his big boss chair, rubbing his loving Persian as it meowed occasionally.

She had brown layered hair that was quite long, and she had red streaks on her bangs. She looked about 15 years old. She was quite busty, but it didn't affect her looks that much if one is used to seeing her. She was not that tall, but she wasn't all that short. She had the Class A outfit on, black dress with stripes at the edges. Of course, she had the Team Rocket logo on her dress. The dress was fairly short. She also had white boots that looked like they would be on a Lolita dresser. Her arms were covered with the white material as well.

"Boss, the children are here in the HQ." the girl meekly said as she saluted him. There was a shadow that covered his face so she didn't get a real good look at him. When he spoke, his voice sounded distorted. How, she will never know because they were talking face to face. But she didn't want to pry into it. She knew that he smiled. "Good. Are they in the screen room?"

The girl nodded. "Yes. And the other Rockets are waiting for your orders." The boss's chair turned towards the wall. "Excellent. You are very well on your way to become the next Naomi Takamoto – turning to an executive at such a young age." he praised.

The girl was indeed flattered at this compliment. "Thank you, boss." she responded. "Now, the orders, sir?" she asked, getting a bit impatient. "Ah yes. The orders: Keep the children there. Make sure they don't escape. If one tries to escape, kill them." The young girl wanted to say something, but she bit her tongue. "Y-yes sir…" as she turned to walk out the Boss's quarters. "_Why must he kill everyone that tries to escape this god forsaken place!_" she thought angrily.

"Miss Rocket, if you have a problem with how I run things, please. Let me know. I'm very curious on what my favorite Rocket wants to do." he said as an afterthought. "Yes, sir." she said as she started to walk out, angry thoughts still floating in her mind. Soon she had closed the door to his quarters. The hallway was dark, if not darker, and she wonders why her boss wants things to look so cheesy and mysterious.

Giovanni was still petting his Persian when he saw a tick. "Hmm, what is this we have here?" as he picked it up off his Pokemon's fur. Persian had yowled, but it was soon calmed down by the soothing touch of its master's hands. "Ah, it's nothing but a tick. We know what we do with it, right, Persian?" he asked his faithful companion. The Persian looked at him curiously. In between his thumb and index finger was the tick he had picked. The tick was struggling to get out. "It looks like it's been there a while. Look how fat it is. Well, I know what to do with it." He started to squeeze it, but it didn't burst.

"Stubborn one, aren't you?" as he placed it on the table. He got out a knife; the tick saw the knife and knew of its fate. It tried to run away so to speak, but Giovanni had such good aim when he threw it, the tick didn't have to take over 5 crawls until it was caught underneath its blade. "Oh look now, Persian. We have a mess." He smiled. The Persian meowed in agreement as he pressed a button. "Kiki, come back up here and clean this mess." He was still smiling snidely.

----

The children were in a dark room and they were bundled up together in a way where it was very uncomfortable. Caroline sat near Lilac who was also near that boy they encountered on the wheelbarrow. "Caroline…" Lilac began to whisper. "I'm scared." she said, in a worried tone. Caroline didn't say anything, and chose not to say anything. The boy sneered at Lilac. "Stupid girl, you're from Fuchsia City, and you're scared." he whispered to her. "W-well, I was born in Lavender Town…my daddy moved us to Fuchsia City after my mommy died…" she corrected him. The boy and Caroline both rolled their eyes. The room was filled with not only darkness, but the cries of the scared children.

"Quiet! All of you!" cried one of the Team Rocket Grunts. The children where startled but they were quiet. "_Oh please. Even **I** can tell these babies to be quiet and it'd worked._" Caroline arrogantly thought as she flipped a pigtail out of her way. Soon the whole room was completely quiet and all they could here was the sound of high heels clocking on the floor. Then a spotlight was turned on a girl, which had assisted Giovanni earlier. "We bring you, children, to this wonderful place! I hope you enjoy this little movie we made!" she said, trying to make it sound interesting. The cries started to fill up the room again, but it wasn't as loud as it was before.

Of course, Caroline rolled her eyes again. She repeated what the girl said under her breath because, well, she was the copycat. And plus, she didn't want to get shot by the Team Rocket members. The girl went on with her speech.

"You all have been chosen to be new members of the prominent Team Rocket!" she said, feigning enthusiasm just so she could get out of there. She had other things to do. Her best friend, the son of Naomi Takamoto wanted to talk to her about something. "Roll the tape!" she yelled. The member in the control booth nodded, signaling that he heard her and pushed a button that apparently turned it on. The young girl started to walk off the stage to the exit. "_This better be important, Nagi…_" she thought, a bit frustrated as she took her leave.

The movie had started and there was ominous music. "B-but she said that it's going to be a movie…" Lilac whimpered. Caroline wanted to smack her for: being an idiot, being scared of music, being whiny and annoying, and for being an idiot. But she decided not to. She would probably cause a scene. Caroline chuckled inwardly at the thought which obviously amused her. "Heh that scene would've been funny." Caroline said aloud. "What would be?" Lilac asked nervously. "Shh! It's starting, Lilac!" Caroline said as she placed a finger on her lips. Lilac nodded and reluctantly looked at the screen.

For the first few minutes, the screen was black. But soon it slowly started to light up as the ominous music ended. There was a man, but his face was hidden by a shroud of darkness. His voice was distorted so thankfully the children wouldn't recognize whom he was. "Children," the voice started to say, "As Miss Rocket said, you are chosen to be the new members of Team Rocket. I apologize if you are hurt, you will receive medical attention as soon as the program's over. Welcome to Team Rocket. The biggest and most prominent organization in the world and it's also the most feared. We had to take you out of your homes by force because your parents might have plagued your minds that all Team Rocket are just a bunch of scoundrels who just steal Pokemon. Well. That's not entirely true."

The voice then chuckled as Lilac grabbed Caroline's arm out of fright. (Plus the boy smacked her on the head earlier for doing the same.) She whimpered as Caroline sighed out of frustration. Knowing what had happened earlier; Caroline decided to spare her of another blow. The voice continued. "What we at Team Rocket do is capture rare Pokemon to study them, make them stronger, and to make our organization stronger. We also have access to the most secluded areas of your favorite cities," as a glorious map of Kanto and Johto appeared on the screen. There were sounds of amazement and awe from different corners of the room.

Caroline rolled her eyes for possibly the third or fourth time. "_These babies will buy into anything, won't they?_" she thought as she chuckled at her peers' behavior. Lilac, on the other hand, was still frightened as a small puppy. Caroline looked to her side to see Lilac, whimpering and clinging like a, well, child. "_Hm, perhaps I don't give Lilac enough credit. Maybe she's smarter then she seems. I'll keep her and that boy around. Perhaps he'll help her grow up when I'm not around._" Caroline thought as the voice continued trying to convince the children to join Team Rocket.

"Our training program will not only help you make friends, but we'll give you these delicious cookies made from our large kitchen as your reward as you begin to climb the ladder of Team Rocket." Then a picture of the sweetest old lady getting out a cookie sheet that was covered in seemingly delicious cookies appeared. She smiled, picked one up, and acted like she was handing it to the camera.

"That's it? They're giving out cookies for REWARDS in TRAINING?" Caroline thought aloud. But thankfully none of the Grunts heard her. There were mixed yells of cheers and jeers. However, the movie wasn't quite over. "It doesn't matter if you want to join us or not. You're going to join Team Rocket whether you like it or not!" the voice yelled.

The movie was then over. The lights came on and the Grunts started to line the children up to get their training uniforms. As Caroline mimicked everyone, just to get a rise out of them, the boy and Lilac were bickering yet again. Caroline rolled her eyes as the Grunt threatened her again. She was already used to it – and she already arrived there! However, she just couldn't get over the fact that they use the old Freudian trick, feeding the dog when the bell was rung.

**Ending Notes: **Yep, second installment of this possibly long series so soon. ; I hope you'll review! I don't bite! I'm not hopefully that clichéd! So please, review? And yes. I just had to enter my characters from well, The Adventures of Kiki Rocket!! Why? Cause it'll seem interesting, and plus I can. XD That's why, you silly willies! Plus I need to work on something else besides it, huh? ;O


End file.
